


Ohana means family

by Sinning_Grace



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: F/M, Nudity, Resolved Argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Grace/pseuds/Sinning_Grace
Summary: I have devoted these short stories to my farmer OC Grace and Ludus. Because by the Goddess do I love my tropical man. Can also be viewed as self-inserts.All these stories can be found on Harvest Moon/Story of Seasons Amino. *hint hint*





	1. Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

> What happens if you wake up next to an acquaintance with a wedding band on your finger without any memories of the past night?

A warm sensation enveloped her petite frame. She could feel the strength behind the smallest touch on her skin. Goosebumps spread across her arm as a shiver traveled down her spine. She doesn't recognize this touch, yet her mind was foggy due to it being  early in the morning. The hand pulled back as if her skin burned it with scalding water. 

“Aue!”

The stranger next to her falls out of the bed. With a loud thud, Grace raised out of her slumber in panic. She noticed two things while doing this. First that she wasn't wearing any clothes and second that she didn't recognize the room. 

“Who are you and why am I-By the Goddess, is that you, Ludus?!”

Seeing Ludus stark naked while him cupping his male parts with his hands, wasn't something that Grace expected to see this morning. Flustered she grabbed the next best thing, which was a cheap lamp on the nightstand, and threw it at his head. Almost comically the poor lulukokoian fell down grabbing his forehead instead of the other place that he should be shielding. That made the brunette scream loudly and cover her eyes with her hands. The the blanket fell to the ground that meant to protect her naked body from unappreciated eyes. Ludus wasn't expecting her to react that way and neither was he prepared for the sight of her bare tanned body. Neither for the attack of million pillows on his face. 

“Get out! Get out! Get out!”

Fortunately, he found a safe enough haven behind the bathroom door, which he slammed shut. Ludus took deep breaths before facing the mirror above the small sink. His hair was a mess, his body ached and he had a drumming pain on both of his temples. He continued to examine his body, only to find some curious blue marks under his chin and at the base of his collar bones. Outside of the bathroom Grace was shrieking in terror. Ludus first instinct was to open the door, but he knew better than to put more pressure on her than he already had with his nakedness. He wrapped a white fluffy towel around his waist. With three hard knocks with his fist on the door, Grace stopped her madness for a second. 

“Grace, are you ok? Are you hurt?”

Ludus heard her stomping to the bathroom door, only for her to stop in front of it. She slid down the door with her back pressed against it, only this time the blanket was wrapped around her securely. Grace took a deep breath, closed her hazel eyes and released it after a long period of time. 

“Ludus, take a look at your left hand.”

And so he did. His ruby eyes widened. A spotless golden band wrapped around his ring-finger in a snug fit. Ludus tried to take it off, but no matter how much force he would use, the ring was too adamant to budge, as if it belongs on his finger. He grunted out in frustration. 

“Do you…? Do you have a wedding ring?”

Ludus nodded, he realized soon that she couldn't see him, so he confirmed her question verbally instead. Grace groaned out in despair. She was ready to tear out her hair. 

“Oh Goddess! Ludus, what have we done?! I’m not ready for this kind of commitment! To make this worse, we hardly know each other!”

It’s true. They have only met this spring. It's summer now. Despite knowing her for only a short while, he has develop a certain kind of affection towards her that goes beyond friendship. Ludus is an oblivious man. Only after many heated discussions at Brad’s restaurant with Wayne as his drinking buddy, he has realized that. That being said, they are not together. So hopping from friends to a married couple is such a stretch that even he has his doubts with this arrangement. 

Ludus sat down on the  floor in front of the door. He ran his callous hands through his hair. Grace is still panicking. She's babbling about how Tototara will look down upon them and that she can't imagine what her father is going to do to her. In the midst of her crisis, he called out her name like her saving grace. 

“We’ll figure everything out. I won’t leave you. We are both in this together, ok?”

There was a moment of silence. A soft whisper slipped through the crack of the door. 

“Ok… “


	2. Red Earrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that a pair of earrings would have led to so much trouble.

"No... This shouldn't.. And that has to be... Nothing fits! Argh! Why can't I...!"

A soft knock disturbed the concentration of Ludus, who was scribbling down notes like a maniac at his desk.

"Ludus? I came over 'cuz Nana was worried. You have been locked up in your room the last few days. What's troubling you?"

His shoulders tensed. He didn't expect to find his lover so soon at his place. Has it really been three days? He stares at his clock. 2:02. As if he's hoping to rub off the tiredness, his callous hand stroke over his face to pull back his messy hair. After releasing a prolonged sigh he turned around to face the young farmer. An smile that looked far too bright took over his tired expression. 

"Aloha Grace! I didn't hear you knocking. It's late though, shouldn't you be resting?" 

Her face might not show it, but on the inside a vulcano of worries and self-doubt is slowly boiling over. This would be an eruption for sure, if she doesn't take care of it now. She took a step away from the door and places herself in front of him in a kneeling position. Her lips were trembling. No, she needs to stay strong. With a determined expression she grabbed Ludus' face. Her grasp was anything but gentle. 

"Ludus! Why are you ignoring me? Have I done something to upset you? If I have, please tell me, so that I can improve myself. I missed you the last few days. I tried to distract myself with the farm, but you haven't left my mind the second we were apart. I did an errand job for Lulukoko today, but Iluka was at the shop instead of you and-Ludus, is it me? Did you get tired of me?"

Her speech started of with a strong voice but with each syllable, her grip weakened and so did her tone. The last phrase was nothing more than a whisper. Grace managed to keep their eyes locked. She didn't turn away, even when the tears started burning her hazel pools. 

Ludus couldn't believe his ears. Him getting tired of Grace? That's even less possible than getting Wayne to like coconut milk (he has tried it many times before in his youth with no success). The truth is, he has been working on a blue print for a special accessory: earrings.

He remembers quite vividly how his Ipo gushed over a pair of earrings that she saw at Tsuyukasa when they were on a date. Ludus wanted to buy them, but he almost had an heart attack when he saw the price tag. Who knew that jewelry could be this expensive? Well, Ludus does now. 

That is the reason why he's trying to make it for her. Usually Ludus is a pretty quick learner, so struggling with a new skill that has to do with crafting, wounds his pride and strains his patience to the max. He wants to recreate the elegant design he saw. 

She's biting down on her lips, trying to hold in the tears, but it's too late. Twinkling droplets are running down her tanned cheeks. She let go of his face and broke the eye contact. Those beautiful strong eyes, that never failed to warm her up. Now she couldn't make herself to even glance at them. 

Finally, Ludus woke up from his shock. He enveloped the brunette in his arms. A hold that is so familiar to her, but now she much rather be anywhere else. She struggled to go away. 

"Ludus, let go! I understand that you don't want me here! You-You don't care about me as you used to. It's ok. I can cope with that. B-But don't pity love me. That's the worst th.. ing..."

Her voice wavered with each word. Everything got blurry with her heavy tears blocking her view. The first sob got released from her lips. 

"You are always so quick to jump to conclusions. Always ready to boost anyone's moral, yet you forget about to have faith in yourself. Isn't that right?" 

Much like a kid, Grace stubbornly wiped the snot hanging from her nose on her sleeve. Not pleased to hear that from him. 

"What did you say to me once before? To believe in myself and if that doesn't work, I should believe in you, who believes in me? How about you try to take your own advice for a change."

His long digits took hold of her face to turn it up. Compared to Grace, Ludus' build was superior, so he had to lean down to have a better look at her swollen red face. Her back was still turned to him. 

"Ipo, I couldn't be happier to have you as my lover. Every day is a blessing when you are by my side. You're like the sun, so bright and inspiring. Now tell me, where is that bright and positive woman?" 

Grace cracked a smile at that, despite fighting against it.

"Look at that! She's somewhere in you after all. Let's get her out of there."

By the devious look on Ludus face, it's pretty clear what his intention is. His fingers traveled back down from her face to her rips, where he started poking. Shrieking laughter left her throat. Ludus' loud chuckles joined hers. Only after her tears of sadness were replaced by tears of laughter, he stopped tickling her. 

"Ahhh, that was soooo unnecessary! You know how much I hate it when you do that."

No matter how much she tried to glare at him, her smile would always betray her. Ludus grinned brightly at that. 

"Back to the situation at hand, what were you working on? I saw you writing something down."

Ludus' gulped dryly at her sharp observation skill. She picked up one of the paper balls that missed the trash can, before Ludus could react. She recognized the design right away. 

"... were you trying to create those earrings?" 

Ludus was thrown off guard. Quickly he sputtered out an answer.

"You liked the ones we saw in Tsuyukasa, so I thought I could create you ones. To be honest I have been struggling with the design and I wanted it to be a surprise. That's why I haven't been talking to you lately. I was afraid that I would accidentally ruin it."

Grace couldn't feel more love for this man than in this moment. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her face against his chest. 

"You stubborn goof! I was worried sick and you were trying to surprise me. How ironic can we be? We are hopeless!"

Both laughed at that. Ludus pulled her closer and rested his head on her. A tranquil calm kicked in. Grace savored the slow but strong heart beat of her lover. 

"You know, I didn't like the earrings that much. It's the gems that interested me. They reminded me of your eyes." 

The Lulukokoian was melting and feeling absolutely dumb at the same time. Grace seems to have that effect on him. 

"We should learn to communicate to each other better."

Ludus grumbled while snuggling into her hair, taking in her sweet scent. She giggled at his remark. 

"Can't disagree with that. Now let's forget this drama and go to sleep. I have two hours left until I have to wake up again."

His back cracked his bones back to their places as he stood up with Grace in his arms. He dragged them to his bed, where both immediately fell asleep. Unfortunately both will have a rude awakening the next morning, when Tototara finds them sleeping in the same bed.


End file.
